Electronic signal processing circuitry has become important in the field of audio electronics in the modification of audio signals or the production thereof. A wide variety of audio effect circuit designs have been developed and are constantly being developed to deliver new and interesting sounds in live performances, recorded performances, or in the modification of recorded performances.
These circuits are considered components and often appear on the market in modular form, equipped to be electrically connected into an audio system. When several modules are used at the same time they become difficult to handle in that cords or cables must be reckoned with. A musician using these during a live performance is usually confined to the number of modules and their sequence that was established in the audio line at the beginning of his program. Flexibility is at a minimum.
Some systems have the functions of several modules incorporated into them, and, in some cases, a switching arrangement allows complete sequencing flexibility; but with more than a few modules, the switching becomes too complex. Thus, many operators of these systems add to their system a desired number of the modular components, and their system becomes a combination of the two methods.
The system and method for which a patent is herein applied is based on a new and different concept with respect to sequencing or changing of modules.